


store all of our dreams up for the pack, this pack

by eneiryu



Series: out in the fields, out in the valley with you [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Continued Evidence That Theo and Liam Shouldn't be Left Unsupervised, Multi, Pegging, Theo is a Person of Many Talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneiryu/pseuds/eneiryu
Summary: Hayden hadmeantto go rejoin Theo and Liam back out in the living room after she’d finished up her video-call in the kitchen, but then she’d gotten distracted checking her social media feed. So, in a way: she really only has herself to blame.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Hayden Romero
Series: out in the fields, out in the valley with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706014
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	store all of our dreams up for the pack, this pack

**Author's Note:**

> And now, because multiple people (hilariously) asked for it: have some pegging fic. 
> 
> Many thanks to [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken) for the beta read.

Hayden’s in Theo’s kitchen when it starts up, her laptop balanced on the edge of the counter and still showing her video-chat app, though she’d hung up with Val maybe ten minutes prior. She’d _meant_ to go rejoin Theo and Liam back out in the living room—Theo had paused the movie and Liam had given her hip a squeeze as Hayden had clambered over them when Val’s video-call request had come in—but then she’d gotten distracted checking her social media feed. 

So, in a way: she really only has herself to blame.

“God,” Liam huffs, his voice still sounding _crystal_ clear even with the distance because Hayden’s ears—Theo sitting at her back with his mouth pressed to her temple and saying _close your eyes,_ saying, _concentrate_ —automatically adjust to catch it. There’s a _thump_ like he’d shoved something or otherwise punched a—relatively—light fist against Theo’s shoulder, or thigh. “Why do you always have to be such a _dick?_ ”

He doesn’t actually sound _mad,_ though, just irritated, and maybe a little—embarrassed. Hayden’s eyes flick up from where she’d been leaned over on her elbows, scrolling through her feed, so that she can see over the counter and into the living room at Theo and Liam _very_ clearly rough-housing on the couch. Even as she watches Theo does something hard to follow—some twisting, sinuous movement—and eels out from between Liam’s grasping arms to _pin_ him. It leaves Hayden able to see only the top of Liam’s head, his—ridiculous, as Theo would call it—hair tufted up in various places.

“I think you like it when I’m a dick,” Theo just challenges, either actually oblivious to Hayden’s attention or pretending to be. The former isn’t actually out of the question, for all that Theo still has trouble turning off all his paranoid, former-spy instincts; Theo could get so wrapped up in Liam sometimes that he genuinely seems to forget the rest of the world _exists_. Hayden doesn’t hold it against him.

Quite the opposite, actually: she loves him—loves them _both_ —for it.

Pinned under Theo’s hands and not, at the end of the day, putting that much effort into really getting away, Liam finally stops struggling. Hayden can’t actually see it but she can guess with ninety-nine percent accuracy that he’s glaring up at Theo, and that little puff of air? Definitely him blowing a renegade piece of hair out of his eyes. Hayden has to hide a smile behind her computer screen.

“I think _you_ like you when you’re a dick,” Liam counters, a little nonsensically. Theo just grins, and ducks down to press his mouth to Liam’s neck; Hayden can see it, partially, but more to the point she can _hear_ it. Liam gives this sharp little inhalation, and the cushions of the couch beneath him groan as he shifts.

“C’mon,” Theo coaxes, and if Hayden had to guess she’d say he just _bit_ at the side of Liam’s jaw, if the muffled whine Liam gives is any indication. “Ask me your question.”

Now _Hayden’s_ intrigued. She straightens up a little further on her elbows so that she can see a little more completely into the living room, and over the top of the couch. It lets her catch the pleasure-slack look on Liam’s face, his head tilted back against the back cushion with his eyes closed, and his mouth dropped just slightly open. One of his hands is on Theo’s back, _clenching_ in Theo’s shirt.

“Um,” he stammers. Theo must nip him again because he jolts, and this time doesn’t manage to completely swallow his whine. “I, um. I just. I wanted to know. I was _wondering—_ ”

He doesn’t finish his question. Instead he turns his face against Theo’s, and Hayden doesn’t need to _see_ the blush staining his cheeks. She can hear the embarrassed pounding of his heart; Theo spider-walking his fingers up Liam’s bare chest one night, Hayden draped over Theo’s naked back as Theo asked her, _can you hear it? The difference in tempo?_ Liam had gone to kick him in the hip, his cheeks _flushing,_ but Theo had just caught his ankle; had rubbed a soothing thumb over it while he’d turned his face into Hayden’s and asked again, _can you hear it?_

She can hear it, now as well as then.

“Li- _am,_ ” Theo drawls, loose and easy and a complaint. His shoulders shift underneath his shirt like he was drawing his hands down Liam’s sides, maybe, stroking them over Liam’s ribs and hips in a soothing glide. “Don’t keep me in suspense, here.”

He says _me,_ but his eyes flick up to Hayden’s as he says it. He _grins._

Hayden grins back.

Liam makes a disgruntled noise and shifts again—the groaning of the cushions giving him away—and then he mutters, close enough to Theo’s skin that Hayden’s hearing automatically adjusts _again_ to catch it: “What’s it feel like?”

Theo’s brow furrows. Hayden watches as he looks down at the top of Liam’s head, Liam still hiding his face against Theo’s neck, his collarbone. He tilts his head slightly.

“What’s _what_ feel like?” He presses, the teasing mostly gone from his voice, replaced by curiosity.

Liam doesn’t answer right away. Theo doesn’t push him, just continues to study the top of his head. Finally Liam blurts out, “Being, _being_ —”

He doesn’t finish his sentence. Not _aloud,_ anyway, but Theo suddenly wobbles like his weight had been shifted without him expecting it, and then he sucks in a _huge,_ startled breath. 

The end of it tips up into a moan.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says after, a satisfied smile just _blooming_ over his face. “Oh, _I_ see.”

 _Hayden_ doesn’t, not initially. But then Theo suddenly gets a hold of Liam’s shoulders, and _yanks_ him up, before spinning him around so _Liam_ is sitting astride _Theo’s_ hips in a reversal of their previous position. Hayden can’t see Theo’s hands once he does because of the couch back, but she can sure as hell _recognize_ the way that Liam’s hands fly to his shoulders, and _clutch_ there. 

She can recognize the strangled moan he gives, because it’s the same kind _she’s_ been liable to give when Theo gets her in his lap, and grinds _up_ just right against her.

She understands what Liam had been asking about, immediately and without question.

 _Oh,_ she thinks, just like Theo had. A throb of arousal starts up between her legs and she presses them together without thinking. Liam’s eyes snap to hers—pleasure-clouded as they already _are_ —and then his nostrils flare. He _whines_ immediately after, and though Hayden can’t tell for _sure_ —her view still impeded by the back of the couch—she’s pretty sure he’d ground _down_ against Theo.

Theo must buck up against him. Hayden’s speaking from experience as well as the way Liam jolts and moans and his fingers clench so tight in Theo’s shirt that he’s liable to rip it.

“It feels good,” Theo finally answers Liam’s question, his voice low and smooth and _hypnotic_. “You feel _full,_ _perfectly_ full, and if the person you’re with knows what they’re doing—” and _christ,_ does Theo really _know what he’s doing,_ Hayden can confirm, “—then it rides that edge of being _just_ too much, and not enough.”

Liam bites off another whine, and drops his forehead to Theo’s shoulder. The way his body is rocking there’s no _way_ Theo isn’t still grinding up against him; still pulling Liam down to _meet_ him. Hayden can hear the groaning of the couch cushions, and the way that _Theo’s_ breaths have started to come faster, and more shallow, but more than that: she can _smell_ them, the air in the apartment starting to thicken. The throb between her legs gets a little more insistent.

“You want that?” Theo asks Liam. When Liam doesn’t answer right away he brings his hands up from Liam’s hips to smooth around the sides of Liam’s face, and lift it away from his shoulder. He holds Liam at bay, and though Hayden can’t see _his_ face, she can see Liam’s as Liam meets his eyes, his expression dazed. “Hmm?”

Liam doesn’t answer right away, almost like it’s taking extra time for Theo’s insinuation—his _offer_ —to compute. But then Liam nods, fast and frantic. He darts down to take Theo’s mouth, and as muffled as it is, Hayden can still hear it when _Theo_ moans. She can still see it when Theo wraps the arms he’d had on Liam’s face around his shoulders instead, holding Liam to him.

“ _Please,_ ” Liam finally pleads breathily, breaking away from Theo’s mouth.

 _Jesus,_ Hayden thinks: this night took an expected left turn. She’s reaching up to close her laptop— _she’s_ certainly sold on this course of action—when Theo just hums again, and lifts his hands back to Liam’s face. She hesitates, her fingertips just brushing the edge of her laptop, because intuition is unfurling in her gut—fueled by _familiarity_ , at this point—and it’s telling her that Theo has something planned.

Something that Liam is going to like. Something that _she’s_ going to like.

He doesn’t disappoint either of them.

“You know,” he points out, still in that same smooth, suggestive tone, “jumping straight in can sometimes be a little _overwhelming_.” He must grind up _extra_ hard against Liam, because Liam doesn’t just moan; he bites off a cry. “Maybe,” Theo proposes, “we should work you _up_ to taking me.”

He tips his head back over the couch suddenly so that he’s looking at Hayden upside down, and says:

“Maybe we can get _Hayden_ to help.”

Hayden feels her mouth drop open, and arousal _bolt_ up her spine. And she’s not the only one: Liam lets loose a breathy sound, and when Hayden snaps her eyes up to look at him instead of at Theo’s still-grinning, _satisfied_ face, Liam is staring at her with wide eyes and an equally slack mouth. 

Theo just lifts his head so he’s looking at Liam again, and strokes his hands down Liam’s sides. He wonders, “What do you think, Liam? We could see if Hayden would be willing to step into a strap-on for you, help get you ready for me.”

Hayden hopes Theo’s not actually expecting Liam to answer, because if he is, he’s going to be disappointed: Liam’s are so glazed and his expression so dazed that there’s no _way_ he’s going to be capable of that kind of critical thinking. But almost immediately it becomes clear that Theo _isn’t:_ Hayden hears the distinctive sound of fabric-on-fabric, and then a zipper. Liam suddenly bows backwards on a sharp cry, his arms flying behind him to—Hayden bets—brace on Theo’s knees, which is how Hayden knows that Theo had just taken Liam’s cock in hand, and started to stroke. 

Liam doesn’t last long. Hayden keeps her eyes on his face and _watches_ as he pants through it, and then as he _collapses_ down around Theo with another cry as he comes. 

Theo must keep stroking him through it, and _past_ the point of comfort, because Liam eventually makes a scalded-cat noise, and there’s the sound of a sharp _smack:_ Liam knocking Theo’s hand away. Almost immediately afterward he tips sideways, disappearing from Hayden’s view behind the back of the couch with a groan.

She has to close her eyes, and shudder out her own shaky breath. The throbbing between her legs is nearly _unbearable,_ now, and not helped at _all_ by the sharp scent of Liam’s—and Theo’s, layered more subtly underneath it—arousal. 

But her eyes snap open when she hears a sudden burst of noise. Still, Theo’s managed to vault the back of the couch and cross the space between the living room and the kitchen to crowd her back against the fridge before she’s really had much opportunity to register the sudden change in circumstances. A handful of magnets and their attendant notes flutter to the floor as her back hits the cool metal.

“God,” Theo groans against the side of her neck, _grinding_ his hard cock—still trapped in his jeans, because he is, absurdly enough, still entirely dressed—against the core of her. “ _Please_ tell me I wasn’t just running my mouth. _Please_ say you want—”

“I want,” Hayden interrupts, before he can finish. “Christ, I _want_.” 

Theo moans and presses hard up against her. The fridge rocks back on its back edge.

“But right now,” Hayden tells him, her hands dropping to his jeans, and already beginning to work the button open, and the zipper down. “I want something _else_.”

Theo just groans again, and wraps one arm underneath her ass to lift her up, and twist her sideways so that she’s sitting on the edge of the counter. He steps in between her spread legs.

\---

But the baffling thing is, after that night? It _literally never comes up again._

Hayden’s confused but not really concerned, because both Theo and Liam are collectively and individually like pitbulls: they _never_ let something like this go. And more to the point she can _see_ them both thinking about it at times, Theo’s eyes lingering on Hayden and then flicking to Liam; _Liam’s_ eyes lingering on Hayden, and then his face _flaming_ as he looks hurriedly away.

It isn’t until the third or fourth time that that last thing happens—and that Theo, _spotting_ it, grins wide and satisfied and unrestrained—that Hayden realizes what’s going on.

Namely: Theo is a little shit, and there’s _nothing_ he enjoys more than winding Liam up.

 _He’s_ not bringing it up, because he knows, simultaneously, that Liam _wants_ it—desperately, if Hayden’s well-educated guess is accurate—but that Liam is still too flustered, still a little too _shy_ about sex, and his desires, in a way that Theo _isn’t—_ and Hayden wonders about _that,_ sometimes, a sharp prick of intuition as she watches the almost too easy way—the almost _dismissive_ way—that Theo treats himself, and his body—for Liam to admit to what he wants aloud. And either _because_ Theo loves winding Liam up, or because he is, in his own way, trying to coax Liam out of his shell—trying to coax Liam more completely into his body, and all the ways he can use it, and enjoy it—Theo is letting him spin.

Hayden’s willing to bet it has more to do with the latter, rather than the former. She’s also _equally_ sure that Theo is telling himself it’s the former, no matter how carefully he tends to run his hands over Liam’s arms, his ribs, when Liam is stammering and stuttering his way through a red-faced request.

Hayden considers informing Theo in no uncertain terms that she’s figured out what he’s up to. She debates rescuing Liam from his misery by bringing it up _herself_.

In the end she does neither. She tells herself it’s out of curiosity, but really she knows: she wants to see if Theo can succeed in getting Liam to admit to what he wants. She wants to see if _Liam_ can overcome whatever’s holding him back.

She’s home when the dam finally breaks. Liam had headed straight to Redding after his last class of the week, so he arrives while Theo—and Val, for that matter—is still at work. They spend an hour or so just goofing around once he does. Liam’s a manic sort of exhausted from his week, apparently, and it causes him to bounce around like a cooped-up golden retriever for bursts of time before he collapses down on the couch or over Hayden’s back in sudden slumping bouts of stillness, like his batteries had suddenly run out. Hayden humors him, wrestling around with him on the couch and then standing still in front of the kitchen sink without complaint when he drapes himself over her shoulders with a dramatic groan. 

“I’m so tired,” Liam confesses, the words puffing over her neck.

Hayden just turns her face into the side of his, which has the effect of pressing her grin against the curve of his cheekbone. She replies, “Go lay down, then. It’s not like we had any plans.”

Liam hums noncommittally, and then lifts his head so that he can drop his chin onto her shoulder. “Come with me?” He wheedles, his arms sliding from where he’d draped them bonelessly over her shoulders to her waist. He steps a little closer to her, so that they’re pressed together thigh-to-chest.

Hayden hums right back, pretending to think about it. Liam buries his face a little harder against the side of her head, his nose pressed right up behind her ear, and adds, “Please?”

“Yeah, okay,” Hayden relents, and lets her mouth curl up in a soft grin as Liam grins right back, and leans forward a little to kiss her.

Hayden doesn’t actually plan to sleep—she’s not actually tired—but she lets Liam spoon himself up close behind her once they’ve both laid down in Hayden’s bed. Instead she snags the book off her nightstand and spends a few seconds trying to find her place—it’s _Theo’s_ book, which she’d started reading on a curious whim after he’d left it behind one morning, and had refused to let him reclaim because now she’s _invested_ —and then settles in to read, Liam’s knees pressed right up against hers and one of his arms around her waist.

He goes out like a light _fast,_ so he apparently hadn’t been kidding about being tired. He also dreams, which Hayden knows because at various points he twitches; his arm tightens around her waist for long seconds at a time before relaxing. Hayden just strokes gentle fingers against his wrist when it does, keeping up the soothing movements until he goes boneless again.

She makes it through a good chunk of her—Theo’s—book before Liam blinks himself back awake; she can feel his eyelashes fluttering against the back of her neck. She twists her head back so that she can look at him over her own shoulder.

“Hi,” he whispers when she does.

“Hey,” she whispers back. Liam’s whole _expression_ crinkles up as he grins, and then he leans forward and kisses her. 

It starts out sweet but it doesn’t take long for it to become something else; Liam groans slightly and lifts up some—all without taking his mouth away from hers—to press at her shoulder, encouraging her to go flat. Hayden goes where he leads, one hand stretching out to try and set her book back on her nightstand; she misses, and hears it thump to the floor.

They’d ended up climbing under the covers when they’d first laid down, so it takes Liam a second of fighting with the sheets to be able to shift around, to move so that he’s covering her with his own body. Hayden spreads her legs even further apart to make room for him, her knees squeezing at his ribcage as she brings her hands up to cradle his face, and hold it as she opens her mouth for his tongue; as she strokes her own against his.

Liam’s hips jerk against hers, grinding his rapidly-hardening cock down against the core of her.

Now it’s _Hayden’s_ turn to jerk, her hips grinding _up_ against him. Her hands tighten in the fabric of his shirt from where she’d wrapped her arms around his back, and it’s instinct more than intent that has her dropping one down to the base of Liam’s spine, then gliding it back up in a light, encouraging stroke. 

She gets more than she bargained for, though: she gets Liam sucking in a sharp, startled breath and breaking away from her mouth to bury his face in the side of her neck. Hayden frowns lightly, curious, and drops her hand back down to start another of those meant-to-be-soothing strokes. 

But the second her fingers touch the base of his spine, Liam _moans_.

Hayden freezes. Her fingertips twitch against his back, and Liam’s hips _jerk_. He bites off a whimper, and tries to burrow his face even further against her neck, her shoulder. Hayden has no idea what’s going on until she _does._

Until she feels the muscles of Liam’s ass flex as his hips jerk again.

“Oh,” she realizes, soft and surprised and _thoughtful._ “Oh, _hmm_ ,” she murmurs, and lets the very _barest_ edges of her fingertips trail down, _down,_ until they’re brushing over the seam of Liam’s jeans.

The seam resting right between either side of his ass. She presses _down._

Liam cries out, the sound of it still loud even with his mouth hidden against her neck. Hayden turns her face against his, her other hand coming up to slide into his hair and _grip_ —anchoring him—as she strokes her fingers harder over his jeans, right between the cheeks of his ass. 

“You thinking about it?” Hayden asks him quietly. “About what Theo suggested?”

Liam just whimpers, and doesn’t answer.

“Li- _am,_ ” Hayden coaxes, sounding so much like Theo as she does it that it nearly takes her, blinking, out of the moment, but then she pulls herself back to the matter at hand. “C’mon. Tell me.”

Liam groans and then suddenly rears up to kiss her, his hands coming up to grip at either side of her face and holding _tight._ His hips start to rock against hers, just these little, helpless-seeming jerks. Hayden flattens her stroking fingers against his ass as he does so, holding on.

“Thinking about it?” He repeats finally, sounding a little incredulous as he lifts himself up so he can stare down at her, his cheeks stained with color. “When have I _stopped_ thinking about it, since he brought it up?”

Hayden laughs quietly, and strokes the hand she’d had in his hair down, over the curve of his cheek so that she can cup his jaw. She encourages him back down so that she can kiss him again, a little less frantically than he’d been kissing her before. He practically _collapses_ down into it, his chest compressing hers just a bit and his hips keeping up their tiny little rocking motions.

“Hmm,” Hayden hums, pulling back slightly. 

She curls her flat palm so that her fingers are once again resting on the seam of his jeans, right in between either side of his ass. She rubs them thoughtfully down, and lets Liam go when he gives another bitten-off cry and buries his face in her neck again. She shifts so that she’s cradling the back of his head instead with her other hand, and keeps stroking her fingers over his jeans. 

“I’d need Theo’s help, you know,” she tells him, turning her own head so that she’s pressing the words to his ear. She can feel him _shudder_ as her breathy confession apparently skates across his sensitive skin. Liam’s next moan has a slight lilt to it, an unspoken question, and so Hayden grins against the shell of his ear and explains, “I’ve never opened someone _up_ before. I’d need him to show me how.”

Liam sucks in a _sharp_ breath, and he grinds so hard and so completely down against her that _Hayden_ has to suck in a sharp breath in turn, her legs automatically rising to wrap _tight_ around his waist.

“Please, Hayden,” Liam begs, turning his head so that he’s pressing the bridge of his nose up under the edge of her jaw. She can feel the eyelashes of his closed eyes brush against her skin. “ _Please._ ”

For a moment Hayden thinks of Theo, and what he’d do; how he’d respond to Liam’s plea. He’d make Liam _say it,_ undoubtedly: he’d make Liam stammer out the words _I want you to fuck me_ before he’d acquiesce to _do_ it. He’d keep goading and teasing until Liam cracked, and lost all his self-consciousness, and _begged_ for it.

But after a moment’s consideration—Hayden feeling Liam’s heart pounding frantically against her own; feeling the tense way he’s holding himself, anticipation and anxiety twisting themselves and Liam up tight—she pushes the urge away. Instead she lifts both of her hands—including the one she’d still had rubbing lightly over Liam’s ass—and gets them anchored around his face, and encourages him up, _up,_ until she can look at him.

She holds his eyes, and then tells him, “Okay,” tells him: “Yes.”

She assures him: “I want to.”

Liam stares at her, his eyes flicking between hers as he searches them, and then his expression crumples up and he dives down to kiss her, hard and desperate, his hands coming up to wind in her hair. Hayden just tightens her legs around his waist, and drops her arms to his shoulders, and holds on.

And then, later, once they’re both sweaty and sated—Liam tucked up naked against her own bare back, asleep once again—Hayden reaches out and retrieves her phone from the nightstand, and pulls it over to herself. She finds her existing text thread with Theo and opens it up, and starts to type.

_**Hayden Romero:** Okay. Do it._

It doesn’t take long for the little _dot-dot-dot_ of Theo typing to pop up; his shift had ended fifteen minutes ago.

_**Theo Raeken:** Do what?_

Hayden makes a face at her phone, then settles when her apparent shifting disturbs Liam, Liam pressing a grumbling complaint into the back of her neck.

_**Hayden Romero:** You *know* what._

There’s a longer stretch of nothing—Hayden can imagine Theo first running through a list of topics that she could possibly be referring to, and then the poleaxed expression on his face as he no doubt figures it out—and then the little _dot-dot-dot’s_ reappear.

_**Theo Raeken:** Consider it done._

\---

About a week later, Hayden goes over to Theo’s to find a compact brown box sitting conspicuously in the middle of his kitchen table, and that’s how she knows that he’d left it there _very_ deliberately, and for her to find. 

She shoots him a dry look. He’s in the middle of poking sautéing vegetables around a pan, so he just smirks right back.

Hayden considers ignoring the box just to spite him, but now she’s curious. Heeling off her shoes and dropping her bag on top of them, she makes her way over to the table, and purses her mouth thoughtfully as she stares down at the box. There’s nothing about the packaging or the label to indicate its contents—it looks like a normal, everyday delivery package—which probably makes it a _doubly_ good thing that Theo had had it sent to his apartment, rather than Hayden’s house; Val had been pretty accepting about finding out about Hayden and Theo—Val staring at the both of them stood anxiously in front of her and wondering incredulously _how could you think I didn’t already_ know _?_ —but she’d probably draw the line at learning about _this_ particular aspect of what they’re planning to get up to. 

Extending a single claw, Hayden pulls the box towards herself, and starts slicing open the tape.

In the kitchen, there’s a _click_ as Theo turns off the stove, and then a muted grinding noise as he apparently moves the pan from the now-cooling burner he’d been using to one that’d been off. The floor creaks slightly as he makes his way over to her.

“What do you think?” He wonders, dropping his chin onto her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hayden—the box now open in front of her with the flaps folded back, and the packaging material moved aside—just raises her eyebrows as she stares down at the contents. “I think,” she replies, “that that is a _lot_ of straps, and buckles.”

She reaches into the box and lifts the harness—the actual toy attachment left inside—and studies it.

“Seriously,” she insists, glancing over her shoulder at Theo. “Am I going to need to like, call _Lydia_ to figure out how to put this thing on?”

Theo’s face blanks with surprise, and then goes positively _smarmy._ Hayden’s confused for a second before realizing where his mind must have gone.

She jams an elbow back into his chest as she shrills, “I meant because she’s a _genius,_ not because she’s used—!” But then she cuts herself off, blinking, because now she’s thinking about Lydia and Stiles and Derek and wondering if maybe Lydia _has_ used a harness like the one Hayden is holding. She trades another look with Theo, and can see _him_ considering the same. 

They both start to laugh, helpless and shoulders shaking with it.

But after a few seconds Hayden settles, and looks back at the harness in her hands. She shifts it back and forth, eyeing its design thoughtfully. Finally she twists her head sideways to glance at Theo again as she asks, “How’d you even know what _size_ to get me, or whatever?”

Theo just shrugs and leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’m a person of many talents,” he demurs, grinning, his lips brushing against her skin with every syllable.

Hayden snorts. “You’re a person of _something,_ ” she retorts, and then her jaw clenches just slightly as that thought carries itself through to its natural end, and she sets the harness back in the box and then turns in the circle of his arms to look up at him. Theo looks down at her, and she can see his features spasm with surprise when he spots the serious expression on her face. Hayden just holds his eyes, searching them, and then she tells him, “And one of these days, you’re going to tell me what that something is.”

Hayden can _see_ Theo debating whether or not to pretend like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. His jaw works, and his fingers spasm against her waist. For a split-second Hayden wonders if he’s going to default to trying to deflect, to trying to _distract_ —maybe he’ll lean down and kiss her, use himself and his body in _exactly_ the way that she means, as a temptation; as a _tool_ —and then his shoulders suddenly slump. His eyes fall away from hers, and his throat works as he swallows.

When he nods, the tilted-down angle of his head means that his forehead brushes hers.

“One of these days,” he agrees quietly.

He _promises._

Hayden tips her own head forward so that she can kiss him, soft and firm and grounding. She reaches down to thread their fingers together after, and squeezes gently; a silent acknowledgement. An acceptance of the deferral.

“What’s for dinner?” She asks, jerking her chin towards the pan still cooling on the stove.

Theo takes the out she’s offering. He starts tugging her over to the stove as he starts describing the pan’s contents.

They both leave the box, and its contents, where they are.

\---

And that’s exactly where they stay, no doubt on _purpose,_ until the next time that Liam comes over.

Technically he’d already _been_ over—he’d come to Redding early that morning—but he and Theo and Hayden had spent all their time at _Hayden’s,_ when they weren’t out running around town getting breakfast, or going on the hike that Liam had essentially browbeat both of them into taking, or stopping by the post office so that Hayden could mail something for Val. But it’d been pretty much universally—and _silently_ —decided that they’d all three be staying the night at Theo’s, Val giving all three of them a narrow-eyed, knowing look over the rim of her coffee mug—she’d been working nights—as they’d headed out the door.

Hayden had just rolled her eyes. Val had cracked, grinning wide, but Theo and Liam hadn’t seen it because they’d already practically _fled_ out to their cars.

Hayden had genuinely forgotten about the box, and is distracted besides—her throat is desert-dry, and she ignores both Theo and Liam once they get inside Theo’s apartment to make a beeline for his fridge, rooting around for the flavored seltzers she knows he keeps there—and so she’s caught off-guard when Liam makes a sudden, high-pitched _squeak_ of a noise, and somehow apparently manages to trip over his own feet and nearly take a kitchen chair with him as he falls into the dining area wall. His eyes—when Hayden recovers from half-choking on her mouthful of seltzer to look over at him—are fixed on the still-open box, and its contents.

Leaned up against the closed front door with his arms crossed—apparently having predicted this series of events—Theo just _smirks_.

Liam jerks his gaze first up to Hayden, and then over to Theo. “You, you. _Neither_ of you mentioned anything _about_ having—!”

His mouth snaps shut. He apparently can’t bring himself to complete his accusation, no matter what it would have been. Theo’s smirk just _widens,_ and he pushes himself off the door, and starts walking— _stalking,_ really—towards Liam. 

Liam’s eyes go wide, and he—consciously or not—winds up pressing himself back against the wall, giving Theo just the _perfect_ ability to keep walking all but right into him, pinning him against it. 

“Oh?” Theo wonders, his voice to back to being that low and smooth _insinuation_. “Did you think we’d forgotten?”

“N-no,” Liam stammers, staring wide-eyed up at him.

Theo hums. He leans down _just_ enough that his and Liam’s mouths are almost brushing as he presses, “Did _you_ forget?” 

Liam doesn’t speak this time, just shakes his head a little wildly, his eyes still fixed on Theo’s. If Theo’s smirk gets any wider and any more self-satisfied, his face is going to stick that way.

“Do you,” Theo asks him, leaning down and sideways this time so that he’s murmuring it directly into Liam’s ear; Hayden can’t see his face anymore, but she can _hear_ him, her ears automatically adjusting, “still want to?”

Liam gives a broken, jagged moan. Probably he’d meant that as his answer—it’s a pretty clear _yes_ —but Theo doesn’t let him up, off the wall. He does the opposite, in fact: he presses Liam further _into_ the wall, his hips against Liam’s hips and one hand coming up to hold the side of Liam’s face, his thumb hooking into the divot underneath the edge of Liam’s jaw.

“Sorry,” he says, clearly not sorry at all. “What was that?”

That’s about as much teasing as Liam can take, apparently: he surges forward suddenly and gets them _flipped,_ Theo’s back colliding with the wall at the same time that Theo _oofs_ slightly, his eyes going wide in surprise. Hayden’s still standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen staring at them with her seltzer in hand like a complete _fool_.

Oblivious to this, apparently, Liam just darts up and takes Theo’s mouth in a hard kiss, his hands pinning Theo’s shoulders to the wall. Theo just moans, low and quiet and a little startled-sounding, his fingers seeking out Liam’s belt loops and then _yanking_ Liam harder against himself when he finds them. 

But Liam pulls back fast. “ _Yes,_ ” he answers Theo’s question finally; a little crabbily. “Yes, _christ._ Of _course_ I do.”

Theo’s dazed expression clears. He _grins_. 

His eyes flick up to Hayden’s over Liam’s shoulder—his mental hands back around the reins of the situation, apparently—and he asks, “And you? Do _you_ still—”

Hayden just rolls her eyes; Theo is just _way too goddamn_ pleased with himself. She sets her can of seltzer down on the counter with a click, and makes her way over to the table without answering. Once there she hooks a finger around the edge of one of the harness’ straps, and lifts it out, and starts walking down the hallway towards Theo’s bedroom.

She pauses, halfway down, and looks over her shoulder at the two of them still stood frozen—and slack-jawed—staring at her.

“Are you two coming, or not?” She demands.

They glance at each other, and then _scramble_ after her.

Liam just straight-up collides with her back, sending Hayden staggering a few steps forward with a laugh. He’s _hard_ in his jeans, his hips pressed up to hers, and he buries his face in her neck with a bitten-off whine. Hayden reaches up with her free hand to thread it back through his hair, and touches her mouth to his temple in a soothing, close-mouthed kiss.

“You going to make it?” She wonders, only half-joking.

Liam just shudders, his hips _jerking_ against hers. “I don’t know,” he admits breathlessly, his hands on her waist and his fingers _tightening_.

Theo just scoffs. “Yeah, you are,” he disagrees, and gets a hand on Liam’s arm, and _yanks_ him away from her, twisting him back and around so that Theo can crowd him back through his bedroom door. Liam goes, stumbling clumsily all the while, until his knees hit Theo’s mattress. He goes to sit, but Theo just wraps his fingers in the hem of Liam’s shirt, and gets it pulled up, and over his head, the force of it keeping Liam on his feet. 

Liam’s eyes are dazed once Theo’s thrown his shirt to the side. His mouth is already dropped softly open as he stares up at Theo, and then glances over Theo’s shoulder at Hayden. 

He spots the harness that Hayden is still holding, and _moans._

 _Now_ Theo lets him sit. More than that, he puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and pushes him over, so that Liam is lying back on Theo’s mattress. Theo doesn’t waste any time, just gets his fingers around Liam’s fly, and starts undoing the button, lowering the zipper. Liam shivers and moans and lifts his hips when Theo takes hold of his jeans and his boxers and works both over his hips, and then down his legs.

Hayden steps up to Theo’s back as he’s straightening from tossing them aside. “Full-steam ahead, huh?” She murmurs to him, a little curious.

Theo just twists his head around so that he’s smirking slightly at her. “Just trying to keep everyone out of their own heads,” he replies just as quietly, and Hayden flicks at look at Liam—who’d covered his face with his hands, and is breathing in deep, shuddering gasps—and then looks back at Theo. She smirks back.

“ _Everyone,_ huh?” She wonders. Theo’s smirk widens. He reaches for her, twisting as he does so that he can hook an arm around her waist, and start encouraging her around, in front of him, as he presses his mouth to hers. He pulls back, and smirks at her again.

“Maybe not everyone,” he acknowledges, and then he places a far more gentle hand on her shoulder than he had on Liam’s, and guides her to sit.

To sit at Liam’s side, and Hayden follows his line of thinking _instantly._ Setting aside the harness for the moment—she’s sure it’d have its role to play here soon enough—she twists around so that she’s resting on her hip and she can press herself up against Liam. He turns _immediately_ into her, dropping his hands away from his face to reach for her instead, pulling her towards himself and then half on _top_ of himself as he leans up, and kisses her. 

It’s a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated and more than a little distracted. _Just trying to keep everyone out of their own heads,_ Theo had said. Hayden leans a little harder against Liam, and lets the fingertips of the hand she’d had on Liam’s face sharpen just a _bit_ into sharp-tipped claws. Liam startles at the sudden pricks against his skin, and jerks back to stare up at her.

Hayden smirks down at him, the curl of her mouth a _challenge_. Liam’s eyes narrow, and this time when he surges up against her mouth, the sweep of his tongue and the press of his lips are more focused. She can’t help moaning softly in response. 

And then she _really_ can’t help moaning, because the mattress dips as Theo suddenly knees his way up onto the bed, and _molds_ himself to her back. He’s also _naked,_ she can immediately tell: the contoured edges of his chest dragging against her t-shirt; the hard, hot brand of his cock dragging against the thin fabric of her leggings. He braces one hand right above Liam’s shoulder, and uses his other hand to sweep Hayden’s hair away from her neck so that he can press his lips to the sensitive skin there.

So that he can close his _teeth_ around the knob at the top of her spine. Hayden’s hips buck, hers and Liam’s positions meaning they do it right against Liam’s thigh. _Liam_ moans then, and reaches for her hips, clearly ready to drag her further on top of himself; clearly ready to keep rutting against her.

But Theo doesn’t let him. He loops an arm over Hayden’s shoulders, and pulls her _up_ with him as he sits back on his heels, so that she’s sitting astride his thighs. Liam yelps out a protest—his arms hanging comedically in the air for a second—but Theo just ignores him. He keeps his arm anchored around Hayden’s waist, holding her where she is.

Hayden just smirks at him. “Where do you need me, coach?” She asks him, tongue burrowed firmly into her cheek.

Theo’s eyes narrow slightly and he nips the edge of her chin lightly in rebuke. But immediately after he’s done it he closes his lips over the same spot in a kiss, soothing the sting. 

He lifts his head up after so that his mouth is by her ear as he answers, “Very soon, I am _absolutely_ going to need to make use of these—” he takes her right hand in his, his fingers wrapping around the held-together set of hers, “—but for the moment, I’m going to have to ask you to entertain yourself while I help a certain _someone_ relax.” Liam makes a squawking protest of a noise. Theo ignores _that,_ too, and just punctuates his request with a skim of his nose up the shell of her ear. Hayden shivers. 

She nods, and twists her head around so that she can kiss him, quick but firm, before she starts to move sideways—Theo releasing her waist and hand to let her—to make room for Theo and whatever he clearly has planned. 

But before she can get too far, Liam suddenly blurts out, “Wait, Hayden, _please._ ”

When she glances at him in surprise, Liam is holding out a beseeching arm. Hayden’s expression softens and she changes course, crawling forward towards him instead of to the side. He catches her once she’s close enough, and pulls her in so that he can hide his face—flushed, hot, already a little damp with sweat—against her neck. His fingers clench tightly in the shirt she’s still wearing, and twist.

“You okay?” Hayden whispers to him, stroking a hand over hair; tucking some of the renegade strands back behind his ear. He nods without lifting his head.

He jolts and stutters out a startled _oh_ when Theo—Hayden glancing back to check—gets both his hands on the inside of Liam’s bare thighs, and encourages them wider. Hayden watches, caught by the sight, as Theo then shifts one of his hands forward to frame the base of Liam’s cock, and then shifts _himself_ forward so that it’s the width of his shoulders keeping Liam’s legs wide, and begins to lower himself down.

But she only gets to see a split-second of Theo’s mouth opening around Liam’s cock, because Liam’s fingers clenched in her shirt suddenly twist _harder,_ and yank her further forward as he gasps, his back arching. The way Hayden lands she ends up half-curled _over_ him, her hands on the mattress above his head, but Liam doesn’t seem to mind. The opposite, in fact: he wraps his arms around her waist and starts tugging downwards, lifting his face so that he can press a messy, uncoordinated kiss to her stomach.

He doesn’t seem pleased to find her shirt in the way. He _bites_ at the fabric and tugs frustratedly at it before releasing it, and begging, “ _Hayden_.”

Theo must do something particularly notable then because immediately afterwards Liam cries out, his arms spasming around her waist and the fingertips digging into her hipbones taking on a hint of supernatural sharpness. It’s gone in an instant but Hayden still sucks in a sharp breath, the throbbing between her own legs—which she’d been managing to bury under the more immediate issues at hand—becoming momentarily _overwhelming._

She closes her eyes to ride out the sensation. She leans back, afterwards, and reaches for the hem of her shirt, the clasp of her bra.

Liam had loosened his hold around her waist but hadn’t actually let _go_ of her when she’d moved, and the second she starts to lean back into him, he _pulls_ her faster down. She’s still on her knees at his side and so she ends up right back where she’d been: curled over him, with Liam’s face buried in her stomach. 

Still, he makes good use of the position to bite at her now-bared skin; to worry at it as he bucks and jolts and groans in response to Theo’s mouth still moving relentlessly over his cock.

Hayden looks back, and either because he senses the attention or feels her shift, Theo opens his eyes and glances at her. He pauses, and then suddenly pulls off of Liam—Liam crying out—and leans forward, reaching with the hand that he doesn’t leave braced at the base of Liam’s cock to wind it in her hair, yank her in for a hard, open-mouthed kiss. 

He pulls back from it fast, his hand still in her hair. He _grins_ at her, and then lets her go as he dives right back down, and gets back to work.

“Jesus _christ,_ ” Liam groans, and the arms that he’d had around Hayden’s waist drop lower, his hands stroking and grabbing in nonsense, unpredictable patterns, like he had too much movement in his body that all had to go _somewhere;_ like Theo’s hands holding his hips still as Theo bobbed his head was too much for him to take. _Hayden_ moans, one of Liam’s hands dragging over her hip and down across the inside of her thigh.

It clenches, after, and not around her skin but around a fistful of her _leggings,_ which she’s still wearing. Liam whines a protest.

“ _Hayden,_ ” he complains, just that single breathy word. Hayden can’t help laughing. She wiggles down until she can kiss him, and then—shushing him as he whines again as she moves away—she rolls over onto her back so that she can start working her leggings and underwear down her legs.

This time when she returns to Liam she does it by rolling over so that she’s flat on her stomach, and her mouth is hovering right over his. She takes his face in her hands—Liam _instantly_ turning into her—and kisses him, soft and slow and soothing. Liam responds as best he can. It’s not much—it’s really just him panting against her mouth—because Theo is still working him. One of Liam’s hands had dropped to hold the back of Theo’s head; to clench in his hair.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” he gasps, his hips giving these minute little jerks that are just accomplishing absolutely _nothing,_ because one of Theo’s forearms is banded across Liam’s stomach, holding him down. The enforced stillness seems to be driving Liam _crazy,_ because he breaks away from Hayden’s mouth to beg, “Theo, _god,_ please _let me—_ ”

Theo doesn’t bother to respond. He _does_ take his forearm off Liam’s waist.

Liam’s hips immediately buck, and Theo rides it out, moving with him. When Liam’s hips buck _again_ he flows with Liam _again,_ until Liam is—for all intents and purposes—fucking his mouth. Hayden gasps out her own breathy noise at the sight, her forehead dropping to rest against the edge of Liam’s jaw as she _stares_. Liam’s free hand wraps around her back, and _tightens._

“Theo,” Liam suddenly warns. “Theo, I’m going to—”

He does, and Theo rides _that_ out, too. As Liam shudders and shakes and bucks through his orgasm Theo keeps his mouth around Liam’s cock, his throat working. He doesn’t pull off until Liam shudders one last time, and goes boneless underneath him.

“Holy shit,” Hayden whispers, staring at him. Even as she’s watching his healing kicks in, and erases some of the red from his lips; some of the swelling. 

It does _not_ erase the self-satisfied smirk he’s wearing. He reaches forward over Liam’s shivering, lax form, and gets a hand buried in her hair. He uses it to start encouraging her up, and over, so that he can kiss her. 

She can taste Liam on his tongue. She has to close her eyes and pant through the surge of arousal that burns through her.

Theo just wraps his other arm around her waist, and guides her gently but insistently over, until she’s straddling him, Theo still on his knees. Theo hums when she settles, and shifts one thigh pointedly so that it _grinds_ against her. He murmurs, “Need me to take the edge off?”

Hayden just opens her eyes, and pulls back a little so that she can give him a dry look. “You give yourself,” she observes, “a lot of credit.”

He just _grins_. “But is it _unearned?_ ”

Hayden just rolls her eyes. She leans forward to kiss him again, except this time she takes his bottom lip between her teeth, and _bites_. He gasps, his hips jerking up against hers. 

“I’m good,” she tells him, more than a little satisfied with herself at the dazed look he’s wearing when she pulls back. She skims her nose against the side of his, and adds, low and a little sultry: “Put me in, coach.”

Theo _laughs._ Apparently recovered enough to have followed the exchange, Liam mutters, “I’m not sure I like this metaphor.”

“I think you will,” Theo shoots back without looking at him, his eyes still on Hayden’s face. He lifts a downward-pointing finger and twirls it around in a circle, a clear instruction: _spin._

Hayden does it. She wobbles a little on her heels as Theo leans sideways once she has, one of Theo’s hands landing on her hip to steady her. Still laid-out flat on the bed below, Liam stares up at them with wide eyes.

“Hi,” he says, a little breathlessly, then: “Kiss me?”

Hayden’s answering smile is soft. She leans down on her elbows—her thighs spread on either side of Theo’s, the both of them still kneeling in between Liam’s spread legs—and presses her mouth to his, opening her mouth for his tongue and pressing up into it when his arms come around her. She stays there for a minute or so, Liam’s pounding heart beating against her chest starting to slow, and then—Theo touching gentle fingertips to her hips—she slowly pulls back, and sits up.

Liam blinks his eyes open, and spots what’s in Theo’s other hand before she does. His eyes go _wide._

Hayden glances over and back to see. Theo’s holding the harness’ toy attachment—smooth and slick-looking and decent-sized, really, Theo’s crack about Liam needing to work up to taking Theo himself notwithstanding—and a small bottle of lube, three-quarters full. He grins when Hayden flicks her eyes up to him, and sets the toy down, but keeps the bottle. 

He lifts the hand he’d had on her waist to find her right hand, his fingers once more wrapping around hers. “Ready?” He asks her.

“Is _she_ ready?” Liam shrills. Hayden just brings her captured hand up so that it’s hovering by her shoulder, by Theo’s.

“Ready,” she tells him.

Theo pops the cap on the bottle.

Liam starts squirming even before Theo has reached over to drizzle a line of lube up first Hayden’s middle finger, and then her ring. He’s covered his face with his hands on a moan even as Theo is instructing Hayden, “Rub.”

But the second Theo does, Liam drops his hands and makes a face at Theo. “Jesus. Do you have like, a script you work through in situations like this?”

Hayden has no idea what she means before she remembers: Theo had taught Liam how to open _Theo_ up, that one time. She’s laughing even as she can feel her core muscles clenching, because _christ:_ there’s a visual.

For his part, Theo just takes hold of Hayden’s wet hand and guides it to Liam’s rim—Theo’s palm and fingers cupping the back of hers—as he shoots back, “You sure you want to be sassing me right now?”

Liam stares up at him—at them both, really, his eyes flicking to Hayden’s—for a moment, before he gulps. “No,” he decides, a little breathily.

“Good answer,” Theo says, and uses his own fingers to curl all but Hayden’s middle finger in, against her palm. He presses his face to the back of her neck. “You’re actually going to have a leg up on all of us assholes with a Y-chromosome, here,” he tells her, lifting his face to murmur it into her ear. He uses his guiding hand to press her extended finger forward, and _drag_ it lightly across Liam’s rim. “The mechanics are essentially the same as what you’re, ah. Used to.”

It takes Hayden a second to realize what he means, and then she can’t help snorting a laugh. “Poetic,” she teases. Theo rolls his eyes, and _both_ of them just completely ignore Liam squawking _if both of you are done with your_ moment _up there._ She turns her face a little more against Theo’s, and this time moves her _own_ hand in a dragging glide—Liam shutting up on a squeak—as she wonders, more seriously: “How will I know when he’s ready?”

“You’ll feel it,” Theo assures her, and rubs his free hand over her flank in a comforting stroke. “And I’ll be watching,” he adds, jerking his chin up, at—Liam’s face, Hayden realizes. 

“Hm,” Hayden hums, considering this. “Okay,” she decides, trusting him. 

Still, she pokes Liam in the thigh until he blinks open glazed eyes, and focuses on her.

“ _You,_ ” she instructs him, “will tell me if something’s—off, whatever?”

Liam stares at her, his mouth dropping open slightly, and then he nods, more than a little frantically. Hayden grins softly, and then leans over—mindful of her finger, and Theo’s bracing hand on her hip—and kisses him.

She slides her finger inside him, slowly and carefully, as she does.

“ _Oh,_ ” Liam breathes, on a long, rising exclamation. Hayden cocks her head, and slowly pulls her finger back out, pushes it steadily back in.

“Good ‘oh?’” She wonders as she does.

She’s still leaned over Liam, so when he nods frantically again, his forehead brushes against hers. Hayden grins softly at him again, and gives him a quick peck of a final kiss before she sits back on hers—Theo’s, really, given their relative positions—heels. She glances at him, a question in the motion as she tilts her head towards Liam: _can you see his face?_

Theo nods.

Hayden grins at _him._ She turns back to the matter very literally at hand.

Liam had kept squirming around her finger even as Hayden had sat back, as she’d asked Theo her silent question. As Hayden refocuses fully on him he gets his feet flat on the bed, and starts rocking back against it some, clearly impatient. 

Clearly _nervous_. Hayden lifts her free hand, and strokes it over his side, the join of his hip and thigh; his rapidly re-hardening cock twitches, some.

Hayden ignores that. She keeps moving her slicked finger in, and out, of Liam’s entrance, following him when he squirms and moving with him when he bucks. Theo’d been right—his tongue-in-cheek phrasing aside—that it is essentially what she’s used to; the angle’s a little different and she doesn’t have the same immediate feedback she’d get from touching _herself,_ but the similarities help.

They give her the confidence that she needs, not long after, to glance back at Theo. 

“Do it,” he instructs, correctly interpreting what she’s asking.

She slides her middle finger free—Liam jolting and biting off a whine at the loss—and then pairs it up with her still-slick ring finger. She presses both up against Liam’s rim and then stops, her eyes on Liam’s face. 

She doesn’t move until he blinks up at her, and then _groans_ as he says, “ _Yes,_ Hayden. _Please._ ”

Hayden grins. She presses both fingers forward, past the tight clench of muscle. 

It’s a tighter fit, unsurprisingly. Liam’s hips twist against her hand, not like he’s trying to get away so much as he’s trying to decide how he feels about it. Hayden thinks of the times that Theo’s had two fingers buried inside of _her,_ or that Liam has: the way it takes a few seconds for her body to adjust, to stop shying away from the unfamiliar thickness, and blunt pressure, and _sink_ into it.

But sink into it Liam does, his latest breath _shuddering_ loose of his chest and one of his legs going flat, boneless on the bed. Hayden doesn’t mind it—though it complicates the angle, some, gives her less room to move—but Theo apparently _does_. He _tsks_ and reaches forward—driving Hayden forward some, too—and hooks a hand underneath Liam’s knee, then _pushes_ it up, towards Liam’s chest.

Liam _bucks_ on a surprised shout, Hayden having to quickly flow with him at the unexpected movement.

But now she has all the room she could _want_. She takes advantage of it, driving her fingers deeper inside Liam, dragging them more deliberately back out, Liam moaning and twisting as she does. And then, because she’s a child of the internet, and more to the point, _friends with Mason and Corey_ , and _dating_ Theo, she draws on things she’s overheard, or unintentionally—or, admittedly, sometimes _intentionally_ —seen, and she _spreads_ her fingers, just slightly. Just enough to scissor them, widening the stretch.

Theo hums with amusement, his chin hooked over her shoulder even with one of his arms still extended, holding Liam’s leg up. “I’m not even sure you need me, here,” he observes.

Hayden just laughs, and turns her face into his so that she can kiss him. “Yeah, but I might _want_ you,” she counters, her grin softening some at the briefly startled look on his face before he leans forward, and kisses her harder.

But: “Okay, _okay,_ ” Liam suddenly pants out. “Do we need…? When you were teaching _me,_ you made me use three, but—”

“But nothing,” Theo interrupts, clearly anticipating where Liam is going. “Nice try.”

“I think you just like _torturing_ me,” Liam shoots back, even as Theo is searching around for the lube.

 _I think he’d cut off his own arm before_ hurting _you,_ Hayden corrects, but silently, as she’s sliding her fingers carefully free of Liam’s body to offer them—and her relatively dry index finger—out to Theo so that he can slick them.

“It’s my favorite pastime,” Theo just deadpans, and nudges Hayden’s hand back towards Liam’s entrance.

Hayden shakes her head, amused—her hair brushing a little wildly against Theo’s face as he does, Theo squinting one eye closed and leaning back some in response—and then she carefully repositions her fingers.

Liam beats her to her question this time. “ _Yes,_ ” he insists, before she can ask. “Yes. A million times _yes._ Hayden, would you please just—”

Hayden _please just’s_. She does it slowly, but relentlessly, pressing her fingers forward past the initial bit of resistance, her eyes on Liam’s face for any _hint_ of discomfort. But for all that he _immediately_ starts to squirm again, it’s _towards_ her, not away; he presses his hips desperately _back,_ trying to take her fingers deeper, faster.

“Oh,” Liam gasps out, on a low, rising wail. “Oh, Hayden. _Theo._ _Please—!_ ”

Hayden twists her fingers, then pumps them, then widens them just a bit, experimenting. This part is probably the _least_ like what she’s used to—two fingers usually satisfies her _just fine,_ and unlike most of her previous boyfriends—present company excepted—she actually knows where to find her own clit—but Theo had once again been right: she can tell when Liam’s ready. Her fingers glide a little easier, Liam stretching out, and more to the point: his clenching stomach starts to relax, a little. His hips roll a little more fluidly against her hand.

She looks towards Theo, at that point. She tilts her head. Theo looks from her face, to the place where Hayden’s fingers are still working on opening Liam up, to Liam’s face. His eyes flick over Liam’s expression, but he must like what he sees: he turns back to her, and nods.

Hayden carefully pulls her fingers free. 

Liam’s eyes _snap_ open, his head rising as he stares at them. “Oh,” he says, apparently catching on. “Oh, really…?”

“Yeah, _really,_ ” Theo answers, shifting backwards so that he can stand, and pulling Hayden’s hips with him so that she’s guided to do the same. “Unless you think you _aren’t_ ready, yet?”

“No!” Liam immediately denies. “Wait, I mean _yes!_ I mean—” His expression screws up with frustration. “Oh, _fuck_ you,” he squawks, apparently to the smirking look on Theo’s face. 

Theo’s smirk just widens. “Pretty sure that the plan was for _her_ ,” he counters, his chin jerking towards Hayden, “to fuck _you._ ”

Liam’s jaw shuts with a click. “Right,” he agrees, sounding a little strangled. “Right, yeah. That was, uh. That was the plan.”

Hayden snorts. “Stop torturing him,” she orders Theo lightly, turning as she does to reach for the harness that she’d set aside earlier.

As she leans over, her ass brushes against Theo’s hard cock. He sucks in a _sharp_ breath, and when she glances back at him, a little started, his eyes are wide on her face. His hands clench _tight_ around her waist. 

Hayden smirks at him. _Not as unaffected as you’d like everyone to think, are you?_ She concludes, but doesn’t say. She doesn’t need to: she’s sure the thought is _all_ over her face, based on the way Theo’s expression goes dry.

She straightens back up, harness in hand.

She jumps a little and looks over at Liam when Liam comments, “That is, um. That is a lot of straps and buckles.”

Hayden can’t help grinning at him. “ _Tell_ me about it,” she commiserates.

Theo just rolls his eyes, and snags the harness away from her as he kneels at her feet. He arranges it on the ground, Hayden looking down at him as she watches, and then he glances up. He grins, softer than she’d been expecting. 

He leans forward to press an equally unexpected, gentle kiss right above the core of her, and then tips his head forward to rest his forehead against her stomach. Hayden’s expression spasms and she drops her dry hand down to thread into his hair, holding his head lightly to herself. 

Theo stays like that for a few breaths—Liam’s eyes darting between Hayden’s face and the top of Theo’s head—and then he gets a hand on her left leg, and slowly encourages it forward, his face still against her stomach. 

Hayden follows the pressure of his guiding hand, and steps into the circle of one of the harness’ loops. She waits until Theo places his other hand on her right leg, and then follows _that_ pressure over to the other harness loop. 

She braces her hands on his shoulders, and lets him bear some of her weight as he takes a hold of both sides of the harness, and starts sliding it up her legs. He gets it settled over her hips, and grins up at her as he starts working on settling the straps into place, on tightening the buckles.

“See?” He tells her as he does. “Person of many talents.”

Hayden laughs quietly, and trails the fingers of her dry hand over his upturned face. Her expression sobers some as she softly echoes, “Person of _something._ ”

Theo’s expression spasms in response. He searches her face, and then nods once, sharply. He mouths: _one day_.

Hayden nods in acknowledgement, and twists her wrist so that she’s cupping the side of his face. She keeps it there as he stands—the harness strapped successfully around her legs, and hips, Theo tugging on it once to prove it—and leans up into his kiss when he leans down, one of his own hands coming up to cradle the side of _her_ face, and the other to wrap around her waist.

Liam makes a soft, desperate noise. When Hayden and Theo startle apart, he slaps his hands over his mouth.

“Sorry!” He immediately apologies, his voice muffled by his palms. “Sorry, I was trying not to interrupt, but…”

But his eyes are _dilated._ But his hips—his cock once again _rock hard_ —are rocking up helplessly against empty air. A slow grin spreads over Hayden’s face as she watches, and then she looks up at Theo.

“What do you think?” She asks him. “Should we put him out of his misery?”

“Oh, _god,_ ” Liam groans, “ _Please_ say yes,” like there’s any chance at all that they might deny him.

Theo grins back at Hayden, and then ducks down to kiss her fast and thoroughly and _hard_. He pulls back. “I _guess,_ ” he replies, faking a put-upon sigh.

He gets one hand on her hip, and then leans over and gets a hold of the toy attachment that he’d set aside earlier with the other.

These days Hayden is _always_ happy to have Theo around, but she is _especially_ happy to have him around now, because—as demonstrated with actually getting _in_ to the damn harness—she’d have no idea what the hell she’s doing. As it is she just has to stand still and rock with Theo’s movements as he gets the toy attached back to the harness, her hands on his shoulders.

He pauses once he’s done. “Good?” He asks her, quiet and _genuine._

She smiles at him, and leans forward to press her mouth to his. “ _Excellent,_ ” she replies, her lips brushing his with every syllable. When she pulls back Theo is smirking at her, but it’s more of a quirk of the corner of his mouth than anything. He keeps that same hand on her hip as he leans sideways again, rooting around the sheets for the bottle of lube.

Once he finds it, he gets his own hand slicked, and reaches down to spread it over the toy.

“I will admit that’s a little weird,” Hayden observes, staring down at his working hand, because the lack of feedback beyond the tugging of the straps at her waist and around her legs is _a little weird._

“Hot, though,” Liam suddenly interjects, whimpering it out. He meets her eyes when her gaze snaps to his. “ _Really_ hot.”

Theo just snorts a laugh, and—apparently satisfied—gets his hands, both dry and wet, on her hips. He turns her towards the bed, and then nudges her forward. Hayden follows where he guides, and knees her way up onto the mattress, between Liam’s still-spread legs.

His still-spread legs that _shiver_ some, the muscles in his thighs clenching and juddering, the arches of his feet flexing and relaxing, as she does. Hayden thinks back to what Theo had done earlier, and rests her palms on the inside of Liam’s thighs.

“Wait,” Liam suddenly blurts out, and Hayden _freezes_. But Liam’s not looking at her: he’s looking, wide-eyed, at Theo. “What about. Last time you said the _physics—_ ”

Hayden has no idea what he’s talking about but apparently Theo _does._ He studies Liam carefully. “Do you _want…_?” He asks, leaving the question trailing.

“No!” Liam denies immediately. His eyes flick to Hayden’s face. “I want, um. Like _this,_ but—”

“Like this is fine, then,” Theo interrupts, and his voice is firmer than Hayden would have expected; all the teasing gone. Still, he hesitates slightly—his lip pulling between his teeth—and then he leans over, one palm braced on the mattress, and snags a pillow from the top of his bed. He orders Liam, “Roll your hips up.”

Liam’s brow furrows, but he does as expected. Theo situates the pillow underneath his lower back, and then tucks it further back as Liam relaxes with a startled, “ _Oh,_ ” as he apparently realizes what Theo’s doing. He frowns at Theo.

“Then how come _last_ time, you—” He starts to demand, sounding more _confused_ than anything.

“Because the physics really _are_ easier,” Theo responds shortly, cutting him off. Hayden studies the side of his face, sensing a story. 

Sensing something that Theo is going to have to tell her, that _one day_ that he’d promised her. Theo seems to realize the same thing, because he shoots her a tight look.

Hayden just reaches forward, and smooths her hand down the side of his face, and then pulls him in for a kiss.

“I like this position,” she declares once she pulls back. She keeps her eyes on Theo’s face as she says it, and then switches them to Liam’s. “Let’s go with this position?”

Liam swallows, and then nods. Theo just presses his face up against the side of hers; she can feel it when he lets out a slow, pricked-balloon leak of a breath.

But once it’s done, he lifts his head. His lips quirk, and he tilts his head in a question, and when she nods, he knees his way up onto the bed behind her. He uses his hips to guide hers a little closer forward towards Liam, and then a little closer. He wraps the fingers of one hand around the base of the toy to steady it, the skin of his palm hot like a _brand_ against her bare stomach, where it touches over the straps, and the other hand he braces against one side of Liam’s abdomen.

“Ready?” He asks her. 

“Ready,” she assures him.

Theo smiles at her, swift and sweet. “What about you?” He wonders, raising his voice, and with the goading, challenging edge back to it. He looks at Liam, and the smile he gives is more a _smirk,_ with nothing sweet about it. “ _You_ ready?”

Liam’s chin lifts. He says, “ _Ready._ ”

Theo starts guiding Hayden forward. 

This is the part, Hayden suspects, where someone with the more _traditional_ equipment would be able to sense the give, and take, of Liam’s body as he adjusts. Hayden _can’t,_ but that is, she realizes, the genius of Theo having placed his hands where they are: with the hand he has on the toy attached to the harness Hayden is wearing, he can control her speed, and pressure, and with the hand he has on Liam’s abdomen, he can sense Liam’s reactions. 

Hayden sits back into him, and moves when he encourages her to: stopping when he flattens his palm against her stomach in a clear _wait;_ restarting when he nudges her to. 

“Oh,” Liam groans, as the toy first starts to push past his rim. “Oh. _Oh._ ” His heels slip on the sheets. His back arches.

His hands slap down, and clutch fistfuls of the blankets.

“Breathe, Liam,” Theo instructs, low and soothing. “You pass out I’m going to let Hayden try this thing out on _me,_ first.”

Hayden thinks it’s a goad, at first, before she realizes it’s a _distraction._ The second Liam starts imagining it—and he _must_ start imagining it, because god knows _Hayden_ is—Liam’s mouth drops open and the clench of his jaw goes slack, and he must relax, because Theo manages to encourage her the rest of the way forward, until the straps of the harness, and Hayden’s thighs and hips beyond it, are resting against the backs of Liam’s legs.

“ _Oh,_ ” Liam wails, soft-edged and surprised. This time when his back arches it’s a full _bow,_ his shoulders and head digging into the mattress. 

Theo takes his hands off Hayden’s hip, and Liam’s abdomen. He places them on the backs of Liam’s thighs instead, right above his knees, and then uses them to push Liam’s legs _up,_ so they’re bent and held wide by Theo’s grip. Liam cries out and his hips buck—Hayden can’t feel it around the _toy,_ obviously, but she can feel it when the straps of the harness pull—but Theo’s focus is on _her,_ for the moment. 

He presses his temple against the side of hers and tells her, “Slow. You’ll know when to speed up.”

Hayden looks at him for a few seconds longer, and then she twists her head to press a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. She nods when she pulls back.

She drops her hands to Liam’s hips—trusting Theo to hold Liam’s legs wide around them both—and _slowly_ pulls her own hips back, dragging the toy back out of Liam as she goes.

Liam _wails._ His hands snap to her wrists, her forearms, as—she’s realizing—one of the only parts of her that he can reach with his folded-up position. His grips aren’t hard—she can feel his fingers trembling a bit against her skin—but they’re apparently what he needs: he stares up at her through glazed eyes, his mouth open and panting, and he says, “ _Hayden._ ”

She pushes her hips slowly back forward.

Soon enough she gets a slow rhythm started, in and out. Liam’s breaths hitch on almost every one of the latter, and practically _explode_ out of him on the former. He whimpers after the first couple, and then _moans,_ long and loud, his head arching back. 

Hayden watches, a little awed.

“Jesus _christ,_ ” Theo whispers at her back, burying the curse in her hair. His hips jerk against hers, the hard length of his cock grinding against her back. It pushes her hips further _forward,_ sending the toy deeper into Liam, who _gasps_.

“Hayden,” he begs, his hands leaving her wrists to slap down against the sheets again. “Hayden, _please._ ”

 _That’s my cue,_ Hayden thinks, a little blankly. She spreads her knees a little further apart, and leans a little more over Liam—her hands still wrapped around his hips—and she starts to move _faster._

Liam cries out, and his legs spasm where Theo is still holding them _wide._ Theo releases them, and Liam immediately brings them together. He can’t wrap his legs around both Hayden and Theo at her back, but he _can_ clench his knees against Hayden’s ribs, and—as far as Hayden can tell—hook his heels against Theo’s back. 

The change in position must change the angle, and change it for the _better,_ because Liam’s eyes snap open and his mouth drops _wide_. He gives a soundless cry.

Hayden _stares._ “Was that…?”

“Apparently so,” Theo answers breathlessly. “Do it again,” he orders, his own hips snapping against hers.

Hayden does it again. 

She _keeps_ doing it, best she can, though every now and then she loses the angle because of the way the straps of the harness shift, or the angle of the toy does. But the only time Liam seems to mind is when Theo—trailing a finger down around Liam’s thigh, and the curve of his ass, to stroke it over Liam’s rim where the toy is stretching him wide—suddenly gets a hand on Hayden’s hip, and encourages her back, the toy slipping free of Liam’s body, to add more lube.

“ _Theo!_ ” Liam protests. His eyes are golden when Hayden looks up at him.

“Less complaining,” Theo orders, having already finished slicking the toy and positioning it back Liam’s entrance. “More of those noises Hayden was getting you to make.”

Liam’s cheeks _flame_. Hayden flushes, too, but she gets her revenge by turning her face against Theo’s, and _biting_ at the edge of his jaw. “Smartass,” she murmurs.

Theo just drops a hand, and slides it _in between_ the harness and her skin to drag briefly over her clit. Hayden _jolts._ Theo grins. “I mean, I could try to be less of one, if you wanted,” he offers, tongue clearly in his cheek.

Hayden just rolls her eyes, and leans further over—her hands tightening around Liam’s hips—and finishes pressing the toy forward, _in,_ Liam sucking in a sharp breath.

She makes sure to deliberately grind her ass back against Theo as she does.

“Oh, _god,_ ” Theo breathes, clearly trying to make it as soundless as possible. One of his hands lands on her shoulder, and _squeezes._

Hayden just picks up her rhythm again, her hips moving and driving the toy harder and faster in and out of Liam. She keeps one hand on his hips to help give her the leverage she needs, and moves the other to his face, cupping the side of it and catching his eyes when he looks at her.

“How do you feel?” She asks him, her eyes searching his face. “Do you feel full?”

It takes Liam a moment to dredge up the memory, apparently—Theo and Liam on the couch that fateful night, Theo telling Liam how it felt to be _fucked_ —and then he nods, fast and frantic. “Y-yeah,” he manages. “Yeah, I-I feel— _oh,_ ” he groans, cutting off on a short cry as Hayden continues to piston her hips. “ _Yes,_ ” Liam gasps out. “Yeah, I feel— _perfectly_ full.”

Hayden grins, _satisfaction_ blooming in her chest. She drives her hips even harder against his in response. 

But Theo had apparently heard their exchange. He leans over Hayden, caging her in against Liam’s body, and leans down to skim his nose against Liam’s. Liam stares up at him, dazed and with his expression pleasure-slack. Theo asks him, low and insinuating: “Is it too much?” Liam shakes his head. “Not enough?” 

Liam starts to shake his head again, and then _nods,_ just as frantically. “ _Please,_ ” he begs. 

Hayden doesn’t know what he’s asking for—though she’s perfectly willing to _give_ it to him, whatever it is—but Theo apparently does. He sits back and pulls Hayden with him, and then keeps _going_ to pull Hayden’s hips back, and the toy free of Liam. Liam’s eyes snap open and he whines a desperate protest, but Theo just shushes him.

He gets a hand on Liam’s hip, and encourages him to roll over, onto his stomach.

“Like this,” He tells Hayden, once Liam’s done as Theo had guided him to. “Finish him like this.” 

Liam _moans,_ his hands clutching in the sheets by his head.

Hayden does as instructed, and moves back forward. Before she can reach down to guide the toy back inside Liam, Theo is _there,_ one hand holding it steady and his other hand on her lower back, steadying _her_. 

Hayden gets the toy fully seated inside of Liam again, and then she starts to _move._

Liam cries out loud enough that even with his face buried in the sheets, Hayden hears it clearly. It drives her hips snapping forward harder, her own arousal starting to throb _unbearably_ between her legs, and she finds herself burying her own face against Liam’s neck. 

Theo presses himself up against the backs of her thighs. He reaches down, and _underneath_ Liam, and from the way Liam stiffens, and then _shudders,_ and then comes one, two, three thrusts of Hayden’s hips later, he’d gotten a fist around Liam’s cock. Hayden starts to still her hips as Liam bucks and moans and squirms his way through it, but Theo puts a hand on her back, and encourages her to keep moving. 

She looks back at him, and then does.

It drags Liam’s orgasm out; it must. He shakes and shudders longer than she’s expecting, and eventually he kicks a heel out and whines a protest. Probably he’d meant to hit her. Who he _actually_ hits is Theo, who complains _hey_ and snakes out a hand to catch Liam’s offending ankle, and hold it away from himself.

“Pr’oly your fault, anyway,” Liam mumbles, more than a little nonsensically. 

Hayden swallows a laugh, and then she carefully— _very_ carefully—starts to sit back on her heels, so that the toy slips free of Liam. She shudders just like Liam does once it is, and wobbles enough that Theo automatically reaches forward to steady her. 

It’s why she immediately feels how hot, and hard his cock is. She turns her head and tips it back against his shoulder, staring up at him open-mouthed and panting as he stares down at her.

“Hayden,” he says, almost _too_ carefully. _“Please._ ”

Hayden looks at him for a moment, and then nods, more than a little frantic. 

Theo doesn’t waste time, just steps backwards so that he’s on his feet at the edge of the bed, and then grabs her hips to _haul_ her down after him. Hayden lands with a light _oof_ on her back at Liam’s side, and watches with wide eyes as Theo quickly loosens the buckles of the harness straps around her hips, her legs, just enough that he wind his fingers in the waist of it, and slide the whole the thing down her legs, and off. Hayden hears it hit the ground as Theo lets it fall, but she’s _way more_ focused on him climbing back onto the bed and between her legs.

She’s too busy throwing back her head and arching as he enters her, her body just automatically feeling utterly, _perfectly_ full.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Liam comments weakly, his head turned to watch as Theo covers Hayden’s body with his own, and Hayden wraps her arms and legs tightly around him, and Theo _fucks_ her.

Neither of them last long.

Theo stays pressed up against her for a few seconds after he’s come—Hayden’s body still _singing_ with her own orgasm—and then he slowly, carefully pulls out, and flops onto his back on her other side. He throws one arm up over his eyes, his chest _heaving_ as he sucks in deep, uneven breaths.

Hayden stares at the ceiling, and does the same.

And then she glances over at Liam when she feels fingers spiderwalk their way towards her hand, and then thread through her own. He’s still on his stomach and he _peeks_ out at her through the one eye he has not hidden by the bedspread. The part of his lips that she can see quirks.

He lifts up, and kisses her.

“Thanks,” he says against her mouth.

“You’re thanking _her?_ ” Theo replies incredulously. At the same time, _his_ fingers find her other hand, and thread through her fingers as he squeezes, removing any potential sting. 

“Seems to _me,_ ” Liam is retorting, even as Hayden is laughing soundlessly under her breath, and squeezing _both_ of their hands back, “that she did all the _work._ ”

“Oh. Really,” Theo challenges, rising up on one blow and leaning over Hayden to thread his free hand through Liam’s hair, and hold Liam’s head steady as he leans over to kiss him. “Is that what happened?”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees against his mouth, nodding even as he’s kidding Theo back. “It _is_.”

Theo just snorts, and releases him to flop back by Hayden’s side. He turns closer into her this time, though, his chin resting partially on her shoulder. “Whatever,” he mumbles, his eyes slipping shut. “Sure.”

Liam just grins, apparently satisfied with even that victory. Still, he leans down and presses his mouth back to Theo’s, prying Theo’s head up some with the force of it so that Theo’s looking _up_ at him as he looks _down_ at Theo, and tells him, “And _next time?_ _I_ am watching _her,_ ” he squeezes Hayden’s hand again, “fuck _you_.”

Now _Hayden_ snorts, even as Theo’s mouth drops slightly open and his breath hitches. She wiggles her hands free of both Liam’s and Theo’s, and then reaches back and up until she can slide her fingers into Theo’s hair on one side of her body, and Liam’s on the other. She tugs, just lightly.

“And the time after _that,_ ” she tells _both_ of them, jumping into the conversation, “ _I_ get to watch _him,_ ” she jerks her chin towards Liam, “fuck _you_.” She grins at Theo. 

His eyes _dilate._

“Yeah,” he agrees immediately; breathlessly. Pressed up against Hayden’s other side, Liam _moans_ and presses his hips—his cock soft, but giving a valiant twitch—against her side.

“ _Deal._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you liked, please consider a comment or a [reblog](https://eneiryu.tumblr.com/post/629069878992781312/store-all-of-our-dreams-up-for-the-pack-this-pack)!


End file.
